


Son of Aladdin

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Son of Aladdin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if rather than being the happy go lucky thieving son of Jafar was actually the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. This is a joint effort between That-loser-with-a-blog and Peterquiltingcircle on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jay awoke to the sounds of not only his alarm blaring but a pounding at his door. Most would take this as a sign to hastily get out of bed, but Jay simply burrowed deeper into his covers. “Go away!” He yelled, voice hoarse. 

“Jay, get up!” a familiar voice demanded. “You promised to help me welcome the new kids!” Jay only opened his eyes to roll them at the prince’s lame attempt to boss him around.

“Nice try, your highness, but I’m not waking up just to welcome some villian kids.” Jay tried to nuzzle further into his bed when he heard the door open. Damn it, he’d forgotten to lock it again.

“You should really lock this. What if someone robs you?” Ben said, vocalizing Jay’s own concern before crossing his arms and giving his friend his best stern look. “Time to go,” he said. Jay groaned before finally rolling out of his bed.

“Why am I doing this again?” He asked, running a hand through his mess of hair. He had no interest in meeting the children of the worst villains the Isle of the Lost had to offer. He barely understood Ben’s insistence on the issue. 

“Because you’re my best friend?” Ben said with a smug smile. Jay rolled his eyes, but it was true, he and Ben had been friends since he could remember. The two had been inseparable most of their life, Jay getting them into trouble and Ben getting them out. They were the perfect duo.

“You sure about that?” Jay yawned, walking over to his closet and grabbing the first thing he saw. He looked back to see Ben’s expression of hurt that quickly changed to confusion. 

“Wear something nice.” The prince practically demanded, though Ben didn’t really demand.

“This isn’t nice?” Jay asked with a pout. What was wrong with it? It was his favorite leather jacket his parents had given him when he started school. 

“Something with sleeves, Jay,” Ben explained. Jay groaned again, shoving the jacket back in his closet. He decided on a white button up paired with his lettermen and an older pair of jeans. He could see his friend’s distaste in his casual choice but said nothing knowing they were already short on time.

“Hurry up, man.” Ben said, leaning against the nearest wall, glancing at his watch. “If you don’t hurry Audrey will come drag us out.” Jay shuddered at the mention of Ben’s long time girlfriend.

“I don’t need that beast on my back.” He grimaced. Ben rolled his eyes at the joke. Jay didn’t hate Audrey. She was...nice? His earliest memories of the girl was of her chasing him and Ben around as children. His most recent were of the girl yelling at him to be more like Ben and their friend, Chad. Jay loved his friends but couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place sometimes. He was well aware he wasn’t the perfect prince but his parents always said he was just spirited. Granted he did pick fights and was known to occasionally pickpocket a broach or wallet, but he couldn’t help it! He was the son of Aladdin, the original prince of thieves. He finished getting dressed, just as Ben grabbed his arm and rushed them out. 

“Thanks Jay! Now we’re late.” Ben whined as they jogged down the halls.

_ 

Lucky for them, the villain kids had yet to arrive. Ben let out a sigh of relief and adjusted his suit jacket. They fell in line with Audrey and headmistress Fairy Godmother. 

“You’re late,” Audrey said in her usual sing-song tone. Jay rolled his eyes at the dirty look she threw his way. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty had a habit of blaming him whenever Ben did something that didn’t fit the future king image. Jay opened his mouth to respond just as the limousine rolled up. The sounds of other students cheering and the school band booming helped to wake him up as the limo pulled in front of them. The doors opened and the children of some of the worst villains the world had ever known stepped out. Why were they doing this, he wondered, sizing the three up as they stood before him.

“Welcome!” Fairy Godmother said with a sweet smile. Jay tried to look as if he was somewhat invested in what was happening. “We’re so happy to have you with us. I’m Fairy Godmother.” The girl with short purple hair gave a very fake smile in return. 

“Fairy godmother? As in bippity bobbity?” she asked. Fairy Godmother seemed to beam with pride. 

“Bippity boppity you bet!” The headmistress turned towards them and Jay stiffened. “These three will help show you around our lovely school.” On cue Ben and Audrey stepped forward, Jay followed behind. Fairy Godmother wrapped up her introduction before leaving them all to attend to other matters.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep.” Ben began, and Jay instantly tuned out. He had heard Ben practice this for weeks. He found himself wondering why he wasn’t in bed right now. Chad hadn’t shown up for this, why did he have to?

“Jay?” Jay snapped back to reality as Ben said his name. ‘Oh crap.’ 

“Hm?” Jay asked trying to look as though he was listening the entire time though Ben and Audrey both knew that was unlikely. Ben gave a smile turning back to the new students. 

“This is Jay, Son of Aladdin and Jasmine.” He stepped forward as Ben introduced him. 

“And captain of the Tourney team.” Jay added with a smug smile.  
“Co-captain.” Audrey corrected. “Ben is also captain.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “Nice to meet you all,” he lied. The three seemed very aware of this.

“Right this way.” Ben motioned for them all to follow. Ben and Audrey lead the way, arms linked, The daughter of Maleficent, Mal, the Evil Queen’s daughter, Evie, and the son of Cruella De Vil, Carlos, followed, with Jay at the end. They walked towards King Beast’s statue,and Ben clapped his hands, causing the statue to shift into the King’s former Beast form. The son of Cruella let out a shriek of terror and suddenly Jay found himself trying not to fall over as he jumped into his arms. 

“Carlos, it’s okay!” Ben swore hastily. “My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to show how things can change,” he explained.

“Does he shed a lot?” Mal asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, mom won’t let him on the couch.” Ben said, sharing a smirk before continuing to lead the way. Jay gave Carlos a rather mean look before putting him down and motioning him to go. Carlos gave a nervous grin before rushing off.

As they walked into dormitory building, Ben continued to give the villains a tour. “Doug!” he waved, as the boy walked down the stairs. “Doug will give you your class schedules and room assignments. I have to go attend to some coronation planning but if you have any questions-”

“Ask Doug.” Audrey interrupted, looping Ben’s arm around her. Before they could leave Ben made eye contact with him.

“Oh, one more thing! Carlos, you’ll be rooming with Jay here.” That got his attention. 

“Wait, what? Ben!” Before Jay could say anything else Ben and Audrey ran off. He couldn’t help but glare at the boy. Sure, it wasn’t exactly his fault but Jay needed to focus his anger somewhere. Carlos gave a nervous smile, obviously intimidated by the him. 

“Lead the way, roomie?” he said with a laugh, but his voice cracked, giving him away. Jay rolled his eyes and without another word to Doug or the other new students, headed back to his room. Carlos followed quickly behind. 

Their room was fairly close, which Jay enjoyed because it allowed for him to escape the complainants and nagging of his friends.

Or at least it used to. Now that he shared it with someone, a BK none the less, he was more than likely going to spend more time at Tourney practice then he already did to get out his frustrations  
in a - How’d FG put it? 

Constructive manner. 

He unlocked the door and practically threw it open, wanting more than anything to just go to back bed. He kicked off his boots, shrugged off his lettermen, and collapsed on to the bed. 

It wasn’t until the door clicked shut he remember Carlos was now there too. He let the other show himself around. 

“So, any rules?” Carlos asked, still clearly on edge. Jay was surprised. Why did he ask? Did he want to know so he could break them? 

“Don’t touch my stuff and we won’t have a problem,” he grumbled, burying his face deeper into his pillow. 

“Got it.” 

He could make out the faint noises of Carlos unpacking some stuff, trying not to disturb him probably out of fear. Jay was thankful it allowed him to quickly fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if rather than being the happy go lucky thieving son of Jafar was actually the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. This is a joint effort between That-loser-with-a-blog and Peterquiltingcircle on tumblr.

Jay woke up around two with a groan. He probably shouldn't have slept so long with school the next day, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He sat up with another grumble of complaint, hair and clothes a mess. He could feel something vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Jay? Dude, did you just wake up?" a familiar voice asked with a chuckle. 

Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, one of Jay's longest and slightly irritating best friends. 

"Where the hell were you?" Jay asked, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and stretching.

"Yeah, that whole 'greet the kids if villains' thing wasn't for me. Why? Ben look mad?" Chad asked, concern in his voice. 

"Nah not really," Jay yawned. "He stuck me with one of them though." Jay explained, realizing Carlos wasn't in the room. 

"Yikes, that's rough. Hey, wanna come and get some food with us?" Jay could go for some food. 

"Yeah. Meet you in five." 

With that he hung up and quickly straightened himself out, running a comb through his hair and fixing his button up before throwing on his letterman. 

-

After grabbing some food, Jay walked out to the outdoor seating area and found his usual spot where his friends currently sat.

"He lives!" Chad said with a laugh as Jay put his tray down and sat next to him. Jay gave a weak nod as a form of greeting to the others, Lonnie and Jane sitting opposite to them. 

"How was the arrival today?" Lonnie asked, resting her face on her hand. Jay shrugged. 

"It was okay?" He said honestly, he really hasn't gathered much of an opinion on the three. Lonnie pursed her lips, obviously wanting to know more.

"Heard you got one for a roommate,” she added, as though it would suddenly give Jay a stronger opinion. 

"Yeah, um, the son of Cruella de Vil. His name's Carlos." Jay had known Lonnie long enough to know just from her expression he wasn't giving her enough.

"He seems alright? Kind of squirmy I guess," he explained recalling the incident earlier when Carlos, startled from the King's statue shift, jumped into his arms. 

"Junior should know more, her mom organized the whole thing," he added. Jane rolled her eyes at the nickname. Jay insisted on calling her Fairy Godmother Junior since they were small, despite her differences from her mother. 

"Mom doesn't really disclose much," she explained, in an almost sad tone. "She says we should all keep open minds and hearts." 

Jay couldn't help but feel Jane didn't have much faith in their ability to do so. To be fair, neither did he. 

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. The four turned to find Ben and Audrey walking up to the picnic table. 

"How's the new roomie?" Audrey asked as Lonnie and Jane scooted over for her to sit. Jay shrugged and caught Ben's almost disappointed look. The prince remained standing, as the table found themselves in a casual conversation. 

Jay couldn't help but always feel a bit left out of their little group. He loved his friends and knew they cared about him, but something was always off about him. Yeah, he had a bit of a temper and certainly wasn't the perfect Prince, but still he never really got why there was a disconnect between the five of them and himself. 

“Hey, Jay,” Ben’s voice broke him out of his daze. Jay looked up at him, brow raised. “Sorry to spring the new roommate thing on you,” Ben said. Jay should have known that was eating away at the soon to be king. Ben was a good guy, probably one of his closest friends, and hated feeling like he had upset anybody.

“Don’t worry about it man,” he said before taking a sip of his water. Ben smiled, clearly relieved to be forgiven. They all talked for about an hour before finally getting up from the picnic table. 

“I’m gonna head back and study for the geo test tomorrow,” Lonnie announced, swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Oh! I totally spaced! Can I study with you?” Jane asked, her voice getting whiny like it always did when she became stressed. Lonnie gave her a reassuring smile and nod before looking to Jay and Chad. 

“I assume you two want to join?” she asked, knowing them both well enough to know they hadn’t studied. Chad smiled, almost pleading. Lonnie rolled her eyes but nodded. 

“Jay?” 

He shook his head, earning surprised looks from Audrey and Lonnie. “I’m gonna study in my room. I got a ton of other work to do anyway.” 

With that the group went their separate ways. Ben and Audrey walking off, arms linked as always, to deal with more coronation planning. Chad and Jane headed towards Lonnie’s room, leaving Jay to walk back to his dorm alone. 

_

When he opened his door he found Carlos had returned and was doing something with several wires, bits of glass and what looked like a miniature blowtorch. 

“Hey,” he said, realizing he should at least attempt to be friendly. Carlos looked up from whatever he was doing. 

“Hey?” he said with a nervous voice. The shorter boy’s fingertips were covered in some sort of black powder. Jay rose a brow, stepping closer.   
“What are you working on?” he asked. Carlos momentarily seemed to think over whether or not to tell him. 

“It’s just a little device I’ve been working on for a few weeks. Hopefully, it’s the solution to the inefficiency of the lightbulbs we have back on the Isle,” he explained. Jay nodded but really he didn’t fully understand. Some part of him thought Carlos knew. 

“Sorry for being kind of a jerk earlier,” he finally apologized, leaning against the table. Carlos looked at him, obviously confused. “I’ve been rooming on my own forever,” he tried to explain. Carlos gave a weak smile.

“Don’t worry about it, dude,” he assured him as they shared an awkward smile. 

“We good?” 

“We’re good.” 

With that both of them went to work on their own things, Carlos still tinkering with his device and Jay attempting to study.

Within two hours of trying, admittedly not very hard, Jay deemed it hopeless. He tossed the book aside and ran a hand through his hair. Before he could do anything else there was a knock at the door. He shared a look with Carlos before another, this time more aggressive, knock. 

Carlos rose from his chair walking over to open the door. It was the other two BKs, Mal and Evie. He heard them whispering but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Carlos turned back towards him and walking back to the table. 

“Where are you going?” Jay asked, watching as Carlos quickly grabbed his coat. 

“Um, the bathroom?” Carlos said with a nervous grin. Jay narrowed his eyes but decided it wasn’t his place to question how someone managed their time, given his own habits.

“Nevermind, I don’t want to know,” he said with a sigh, picking up his book and attempting to read again. Carlos hastily threw his coat on before running out the door.

“Be back later!” He heard the boy call from down the hall. Joy, Jay thought with a neutral expression. It wasn’t like Carlos was awful, especially for the son of one of the most vile villains ever, Jay just had to adjust. He was a trooper though, he could roll with the punches like he always did. His mom said it was one of his qualities. 

He attempted studying for another hour before having enough. He momentarily considered waiting up for the other boy but quickly decided against it in favor of getting ready for bed. He still managed to fall asleep quickly, and so didn’t notice when Carlos sneaked back into the room at two in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if rather than being the happy go lucky thieving son of Jafar was actually the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. This is a joint effort between That-loser-with-a-blog and Peterquiltingcircle on tumblr.

It had been about a week since the BKs came to Auradon. Jay was surprised to find it wasn’t so bad. They weren’t particularly evil if he was completely honest, except that Mal girl, but he’d manage to stay clear of her for the most part. He’d seen the Evie girl around, had a few classes with her. She seemed cool, if a little into herself, but nothing as bad as Chad. 

As for his new roommate, they seemed to have come to an agreement. They politely greeted one another in the hall, occasionally play videogames together after school, and for the most part leave each other be.

It was good, it worked. They were cool.

“Jay to Fairy Godmother’s office. Jay to Fairy Godmother’s office, thank you.” The intercom boomed in the middle of geometry that day. 

“I was framed!” Jay yelled out of instinct. Chad and Audrey shared a look before rolling their eyes. This wasn’t the first time Jay was called to FG’s office for something.

“Just go,” Audrey said, not looking up from her work sheet. Jay frowned, grabbing his stuff and leaving the room. Would this take the rest of the hour? No idea but he sure as hell wasn’t going back. Audrey and Chad, mostly Audrey, had been on his ass lately. Yeah Jay wasn’t the perfect guy but it’s not like he was a villain? He wasn’t a golden boy like Ben but neither was Chad, and yet Audrey always harped on him. He couldn’t really recall a happy memory of the girl, despite being friends so long. 

Jay muttered a curse before walking into the front office. “How ya doing, FG?” He asked in a smug voice. Fairy Godmother made a face at the nickname Jay had given her when he began school.

“Jay, please sit.” She said motioning to the chair he’d found himself in many a time before. He sat down, eyes scanning her desk for anything that might give away why he was here. He’d been good lately! That mostly had to do with one more detention and he was off the Tourney team, but none the less, good was good for goodness sake. 

“What’s up?” He asked trying to keep a calm, uncaring voice. FG gave a warm smile. 

“Don’t worry, Jay. You aren’t in trouble.” He let out a sigh of relief. “I was wondering if you would help me with something.” She began. Jay rose an eyebrow, she wanted his help? That just didn’t add up. 

“With?” he asked, his hands twitching nervously. 

“You know Carlos?” She smiled again. She did that a lot. He knew they were all kings and queens but boy, did everyone around here smile a little too much. 

“He’s my roommate?” He said. He really hadn’t bothered to learn more about Carlos other than he was constantly moving, and he had a huge sweet tooth. Jay could relate.

“Well I was wondering if you would be willing to introduce him to Tourney? Being team captain that is.” Jay’s brows furrowed. He practically breathed Tourney, explaining it to de Vil wouldn’t be hard at all, but Carlos didn’t really seem like a Tourney guy. More like a lock himself in a tower and play video games guy which, to be fair, would be Jay’s second choice. 

“Are you sure Tourney is for him?” He asked, trying to word this correctly. FG simply nodded. 

“Oh absolutely.” FG said. Jay’s brow furrowed as he thought it over. What was in it for him? FG must have gotten to know him pretty well, because she vocalized his concerns. 

“If you do this, Jay, I will talk to coach about your little…” She thought what to say over in her head for a moment, “Incidents and give you a clean slate.” 

Jay tried not to look as excited as he was. A clean slate meant he could finally relax a bit without the fear of getting kicked off. Jay didn’t really know what he would do outside of Tourney. Flirt with girls? Not many would hang around him if he was booted. Study? That was laughable. 

“You got yourself a deal, FG,” Jay said with a genuine smile which she happily returned. 

“Oh, that’s just wonderful! Thank you Jay,” she said, getting up from her desk. “Now, I’ve already talked to coach about him joining practice today and I’ll talk to him as soon as possible about your record.” 

He got up from the chair and moved towards the door. FG shook his hand before motioning him to head back to class, 

Which he didn’t.  
_

“So what did you do?” Audrey asked as he walked up to their usual lunch table. Ben and Chad were already present. Lonnie and Jane must have been getting food still.

“Nothing,” Jay said, putting his tray down and taking a seat. 

“Suuuuuure.” Chad drawled with a laugh. Jay rolled his eyes. 

“She just wants me to show Carlos Tourney is all,” he explained before taking a bite of his sandwich. Ben seemed to perk up at the mention of it.

“Really? That’s great!” Chad seemed to disagree, making a face at the thought. 

"I'm gonna bring him to practice after school,” he added as Jane and Lonnie walked up.

"Hey."

"Jay, how'd you do on the geo test last week?"

The conversation fell into the typical rhythm. Lonnie prompts, Jay responses, Jane shows concern, Chad laughs, Audrey frowns. It had been that way since freshmen year. 

Jay liked the rhythm, or at least he told himself he did. The warning bell went off and they got up to empty their trays.

"Wanna walk with us to History?" Jane asked him, shrugging her purse over her shoulder. 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

The school day went by in a haze, Jay for some reason being unable to concentrate to save his own life. Thankfully for him he managed to avoid getting detention by the time the final bell rang. 

“Finally.” He sighed, relieved. He grabbed his bag and hastily rushed out of the classroom, pushing past a few of his classmates. It was time for Tourney practice, Jay’s absolutely favorite part of the day. He almost made it to the locker rooms in record time when he remembered he was supposed to head to FG’s office. 

Right. Carlos. 

He turned on his heels, running all the way there to find FG and Carlos waiting for him. 

“I’m here! I’m here!” He said, slightly out of breath. Fairy Godmother smiled. 

“Very good. Carlos, Jay’s going to show you our Tourney team. The shining Knights!” She said, very proud.

“Sounds...great?” he said with a weak smile, looking nervously at Jay. 

FG sent them on their way and Jay practically dragged Carlos down the hall to the locker room, Ben was waiting for them outside, already dressed with a excited smile. 

“You! Get him a uniform.” Jay demanded, slipping past Ben and rushing to get his gear on. Carlos was in good hands. As he got dressed he heard them both enter the room. 

“I’m glad Fairy Godmother got Jay to show you Tourney. I think you’ll love it.” 

“Yeah? I don’t know, man. More of a video game guy myself.” 

‘Called it’ Jay thought slipping his jersey over his head. He grabbed his equipment and helmet before running out of the locker room, passing them again.

“Aren’t YOU supposed to be showing Carlos the ropes?” Ben called out, just as Jay almost made it out the doors. He had a point. Knowing FG if he didn’t show the kid himself he’d lose their deal. 

With a sigh Jay turned back. At least Ben had managed to get the kid dressed. “Come on then! We’re already late.” He said, gesturing to the clock above the lockers. Ben and Carlos hastily followed after. 

Lucky for him, FG had informed coach Jay may be late. As soon as they ran out on the field he was giving them orders. 

“Ben! On the field now! Jay and new kid get over here!” Ben gave them a nod before running to join the others on the field as Jay and Carlos rushed over to the couch. 

“So this is the De Vil kid?” Coach asked rhetorically before sizing him up. Jay doubted he’d think much of Carlos. “Alright, just watch a practice round then try and keep up.” Carlos nodded, running off to sit on the bench. “Jay, you know what to do.” He grinned.

He may not have known history of Auradon’s greatest sidekick origins but he sure as hell knew Tourney. 

_

Showing Carlos tourney was...interesting.

After watching a practice round, coach sent him in to learn hands on. He spent most of the time running away. 

Which wasn't all bad, actually. They learned that Carlos was probably faster than all of them which, once they got him over his fear, would be great enough to put him on defense. 

Now it was just a matter of getting him over that fear. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Carlos panted. After practice, coach asked Jay to help Carlos get better. He could really say no.

"To make you less of a weenie," Jay remarked with a smirk. Carlos glared up at him which he honestly preferred to the other looking at him in terror like he normally did.

"Ha ha," Carlos said, wiping his brow. 

"Thought bad kids were all tough?" Jay said, crossing his arms over his chest. In the time he knew Carlos he was a decent enough guy. Good taste in video games, smart ass hell, but he was squirmy, and anxious. 

Carlos rolled his eyes at Jay's comment. Jay looked away to record something for maybe a second when Carlos let out a scream and took off running.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jay cried after watching as the other took off into the forest outside of the school. He noticed the small dog chasing after him. It was Dude, the school mutt. "You gotta be kidding me!" 

Jay ran off after Carlos into the forests 

"CARLOS?"

"JAY? Jay, you gotta help me!" Carlos cried. Jay followed the sound until he found Carlos in a tree, Dude staring up at him from below. 

"What the hell was that, man?" Jay asked, putting his hand on his hips. Carlos stared at him terrified.

"That thing is a killer!" he said pointing at Dude. Jay looked down at the dog before picking him up.

"What? I mean I know he's ugly but he ain't a monster." Jay remarked, scratching behind Dude's ear for his comment.

"Why are you holding him? He going to attack you!" Carlos yelled, hugging the tree tighter. Jay laughed. 

"Have you ever even met a dog, dude?"

"Well...no?"

"Thought so. Come down here." Jay said. Carlos shook his head. 

"No way, man!" Jay sighed before holding a hand out.

"Come on, C." He voice for once, almost soft. Carlos looked at his hand then back at him. Jay could almost make out the gears turning in his head. "Do you trust me?" he asked, looking the shorter boy dead in the eyes. 

Carlos swallowed hard before sliding down the tree. He moved extremely carefully, and slowly.

"Put your hand out," Jay encouraged. Carlos followed, nervously holding his hand out. Dude sniffed it before licking Carlos hand. Jay grinned as a smile spread against Carlos lips. 

"You wanna hold him?" Jay asked. Carlos slowly took the small dog in his arms. 

"You're not a bloodthirsty beast are you?" he asked, smile getting wider. 

"You guys have it rough on the island, huh?" Jay asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Carlos shrugged before giving him another weak smile. 

“Let’s just say we don’t get many belly scratches.” They shared a weak laugh. 

“What do you think of Tourney?” Jay asked. Carlos shrugged. 

“It’s fun. A lot more than I thought but…” He trailed off, looking sadly at Dude. 

“But what?”

“Do you honestly think I have a shot on this team?” Carlos’s words had an undertone of anger that put him on edge. “I mean, I get it but-”

“I think you have a shot,” Jay interrupted. Carlos seemed to freeze before choking out a weak “Really?” 

“Yeah, man!” he said, voice becoming excited as he spoke. “You’re fast as hell, and with a little more work you would be a great addition to defense.” Carlos looked away almost embarrassed. 

“Coach says a team is like a body. It’s made of different parts that all work together.” Jay recited that quote like he’d known it his whole life. He didn’t understand how he felt about Carlos,and before now he wouldn’t have been bothered if the smaller boy didn’t want to join Tourney. In fact, he would have expected it. 

Now, however, he was seeing the other teen differently. He wanted Carlos on the team, maybe-

Maybe he even wanted to actually be Carlos’s friend. 

“As captain, I’m offering you a position on the team,” he said, his voice extremely serious. Carlos looked at him dumbstruck before his expression became skeptical. 

“Can..you do that?” Jay thought a moment.

“Technically no, but I can be very convincing,” he said, giving an almost wicked grin. He and Carlos shared another laugh, though this one was fun and genuine. It was nice.

“Let’s head back. I’ll talk to coach about your spot on the team.” He said, wrapping an arm around Carlos neck and leading them out of the forest.

“So that thing about a team being like a body?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you the fist?”

Jay didn’t bother to fight his laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if rather than being the happy go lucky thieving son of Jafar was actually the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. This is a joint effort between That-loser-with-a-blog and Peterquiltingcircle on tumblr.

Jay had managed to convince the coach to let Carlos join, as long as he did extra work with him so he’d catch up before the next big game. Jay didn’t mind, not really. He was starting to realize that Carlos was a pretty cool guy. 

Their next game was in two weeks, and over that short span of time Jay found himself looking at Carlos De Vil in a whole new light. 

Week one

_Day one_

"Ugh, I just don't get this stupid formula!" Jay complained, rather loudly, before tossing his notebook at the wall just as Carlos entered the room.

"You good in here?" he asked, wide eyed as Jay let out a loud groan and fell back on his bed.

"I have a math test tomorrow and nothing makes sense,” he explained, glaring at the ceiling. He heard Carlos shut their door and pick up his notebook.

"Oh dude, this stuff isn't that hard." Carlos remarked nonchalantly. Jay sat up, ready to start yelling when Carlos looked at him and in a very genuine voice asked, "Do you want help?" 

Jay was taken aback a bit, shutting his mouth and looking Carlos up and down briefly, earning a rather confused look from the other while he was at it. 

"Uh, sure?"

Carlos joined Jay on his bed and began explaining the equations it took some time, mostly because when Jay got stuck he'd distract them both but eventually he got it.

Like, actually got it. 

"Done,” he said, voice unsure before handing Carlos his review guide. Carlos took the packet, Jay watched as his dark eyes darted across the pages, circling and crossing things out. Jay held his breath as Carlos finished.

"Jay," Carlos began, his expression unreadable. 

"Yeah?" Jay asked, voice tight. 

"Nice job, man! You got forty nine out of fifty seven." Jay let out a sigh of relief, falling back on his bed. 

"That's good, right?"

"It's a solid B."

"Hell yeah!"

_Day Two_

His math test had gone the best way is could have. Yeah, Jay got stuck on some stuff but at the end of the hour, when his teacher handed their tests back, he received a B and he couldn't have been happier. 

"How'd it go?" Carlos asked, catching him at his locker after fifth period. Jay was practically beaming as he showed the other his test. 

"Check it out!" he said proudly. Carlos's eyes narrowed at the grade, doing the math in his head. 

"Way to go, Jay!" He said, holding a gloved out for Jay to high five, which he did happily.

"Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you." Carlos shrugged the comment off. 

"No big, you're helping me with Tourney. Only fair." 

Jay shut his locker after grabbing his Chem book. 

"Still! I appreciate it.,” he said, just as the warning bell went off. 

"See you at practice."

"Later!"

_Day Three_

"Oh god. I'm so sore I'm gonna die," Carlos groaned, practically limping into their room. Jay normally would say he was being dramatic, but Coach had really run them ragged that day. 

"It hurts to blink," Jay remarked. He and Carlos had been so tired that he cancelled their usual bonus practice. Carlos was actually picking Tourney up pretty well anyway. 

"Dibs on shower first," Carlos said in a weak voice. Jay was too tired to protest, collapsing onto his bed before even removing his sweaty, gross gear. 

He's pretty sure he fell asleep there cause when he opened his eyes again Carlos was on his bed, Dude at his side, typing away on his computer. 

"How long was I out?" he asked sitting up, wincing as his muscles screamed at him. 

"Like two hours," Carlos said, not looking up from his work. 

"Dude! You let me miss dinner?" Jay complained. 

"Calm down! You needed sleep, I grabbed you what looked good,” he said pointing at the Tupperware on the table. Jay's brow furrowed before looking back at the other. 

"Oh...thanks?"

Carlos shrugged. "No worries. Uh, you should definitely shower...maybe change your sheets." He remarked pointing out the gross sweat stain now on Jay's bed.

“Ugh, ew!” Jay forced himself to get up and changed his sheets before eating what Carlos had brought him from the cafeteria. Before an hour had passed, Carlos was out cold snuggled up to Dude. 

_Day Four_

"God damn it!" Jay cursed, violently swinging his controller and almost whacking Carlos in the head. 

"Aim, Jay, Aim!" Carlos cried, ducking either to avoid the game's enemy or Jay's aggressive swings. The two were so engaged they didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Carlos? It's Evie!" the girl called, finally getting their attention. 

"Pause it!" Carlos demanded, hopping down from the platform and going over to open the door.

"I was knocking for like ten minutes! What are you boys doing?" she asked, putting her computer on the desk and looking at the tv screen.

"It's this cool game Jay has," Carlos said excitedly before realizing the other hadn't paused the game. "Jay!"

Jay groaned annoyed before pausing it and turning back to them. “Hey,” he waved. Evie gave a warm smile, something Jay never would have expected from the daughter of the Evil Queen. 

“How do you play?” she asked moving closer to get a better look. Jay smirked, hopping down from the platform. 

“I could show you if you want.” He said in his best flirty voice.

“No.” Carlos said flatly, rolling his eyes at Jay. Evie laughed as Jay glared. 

“Why don’t you give it a try?” he offered, handing Evie the controls after starting a new game for her. 

_

With an hour the three of them were all completely invested in the game. 

“Come on, girl! You’re letting them destroy me here!” Jay cried, trying desperately not to die as he and Evie started level ten. He’d never made it this far on his own before. Ben seemed too busy to hang with him lately and Chad hated the game, mostly because he sucked. Jay was honestly surprised at just how much fun he was having with Carlos and Evie.

He could get used to this.

Their video game marathon was amazing. They didn’t end up quitting until at least three in the morning, which then lead to them sneaking Evie back to her dorm. 

They made it there without an issue.

“Night boys. Again tomorrow?” Evie whispered, opening her door a crack. The lights were on from what Jay could see, Mal must have still been up. 

“Hell yeah,” Jay said a little too loudly, earning a shush from Carlos. He would have been mad if it hadn’t been followed by a very genuine laugh that made Jay himself smile.

“Night, E.” Carlos whispered and with one last wave, Evie vanished into her room, and Jay and Carlos smiled at one another before heading down the hall. They made it to the main building that connected the two dorms when they ran into trouble.

“Get back.” Jay whispered, accidentally shoving Carlos back a bit too hard causing him to fall back. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Carlos squeaked, looking up at him with a mix of anger and confusion. 

“Sorry!” Jay said sincerely before going to help him up. He held out a hand for Carlos to take and pulled him up. Carlos looked up at him again once he was on his feet, Jay realized how close they were and stepped back slightly, looking away to peer over the corner. 

“We got a guard at twelve o’clock,” he whispered as Carlos looked for himself. The guard sat at the front desk, watching the monitors. 

“We need a distraction,” Jay determined, looking to Carlos for ideas. The other teen’s brows furrowed in concentration before a mischievous smirk spread against his lips. He ran back, abandoning Jay briefly before returning with two small rocks in hand. 

“Get those from the vase?” Jay asked. Carlos nodded. “Nice. Give’ em here,” he said, holding out his hands. Carlos’ plan was easy enough to put together. Simple but effective, Jay liked it. He peered over the wall again before tossing the first one at the window furthest from them. It was enough to get the guard to look up. When he looked back down, Jay threw the next rock. This time he got up from the desk and walked over to find the source of the noise. “Come on!” Jay grabbed Carlos’s hand and they ran fast they could down the hall. They made a sharp turn and stopped just before their room. They waited, both holding their breath until they were sure they were in the clear. 

Carlos’s shoulders fell and he started to laugh, quickly dissolving into a fit of giggles. Jay shushed him, but found himself smiling as Carlos tried to cover his mouth with his free hand, still giggling relentlessly. It was infectious. As Jay tried to shush him again he himself began to laugh. They managed to get back into their room, still laughing. As soon as the door shut, Jay let out a sigh of relief.

"Close one,” he said, suddenly feeling Carlos squeeze his hand. He looked down at their hands just as the smaller boy let go. 

"Sorry,” Carlos said with a soft chuckle, this one nervous. Jay gave a weak smile. 

"No worries."

And with that the two finally went to bed. 

_Day Five_

“Nice play out there, man!” Jay exclaimed as they walked back into the locker room, giving Carlos a strong pat on the back almost knocking him over. 

“Thanks! Probably wouldn’t have done it without your coaching,” he said, giving Jay a friendly jab in the side. Jay smiled, beaming with pride before ruffling Carlos hair. They quickly showered and changed before lugging all their gear back to their room.

“So I heard something you might be interested in.” Jay said as he and Carlos walked into their dorm room.

“Oh?” Carlos asked, tossing his duffle bag onto his bed before turning back to him brow raised. 

“You know Jane, right?” Jay asked, putting his own bag down and kicking it to the side of his bed. “I heard she might have a crush on you.” 

Carlos’s eyes got wide and Jay felt his body stiffen before the other dissolved into laughter. “That’s unfortunate,” he said between laughs. Jay’s expression became confused.

“Why’s that?” he asked, ignoring the feeling of relief Carlos’s words gave him. Carlos seemed to regain control of his laughter as it turned into a soft chuckle. 

“Because I’m gay,” he explained nonchalantly, as he sat back on his bed. Dude quickly jumped up and cuddled up to him. The two had become rather close since the incident, Carlos even managed to get FG to let him take care of Dude all the time. 

“Oh,” Jay said softly, taking that information in. It wasn’t like he had a problem, it was just his brain was processing it a bit different than normal. 

“I’m sorry? Did I-” Carlos began but Jay cut him off.

“No no worries. It’s cool.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly nervous as an awkward silence fell between them. 

“Is it really?” Carlos asked, petting Dude’s head. Jay chewed his lower lip, complementing his words before finally speaking. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m bi, dude.” He didn’t understand why getting that off his chest made him feel better but it did, and so did the smile Carlos gave him.

“Let her down easy then.” Jay added, finally sitting on his bed. “She’s kind of like my little sister and I don’t want to have to hurt you,” he joked, but only partially. Carlos seemed to pick up on that as Jay heard him swallow him nervously.

“Will do.”

_Day Six_

The weekend was finally here! Granted they still had Tourney practice and a ton of homework Jay was going to put off, but for the current time being he was more than content to just play video games with Carlos and Evie. 

They had been going at it pretty strong for the past two hours, Jay finally needing a break after getting them to level twenty three. 

“Evie, come on!” Carlos whined as Evie seemed to let more and more bad guys through. 

“I need a break.” She finally decided with a pout, making the game one player before jumping down from the platform and joining Jay. Both watched, amused as Carlos’s energy seemed to double now being on his own. “Sooooo Jay?” Evie said. He rose a brow by her tone he could tell she must have wanted something. 

“Yeah?” he asked. She paused before asking, thinking her words through thoroughly before speaking, much like a queen.

“You’re friends with Chad Charming, right?” He nodded. “Does he like me?” Jay was thankful Carlos didn’t give him a chance to answer. 

“You’re still on this doofus?” he groaned, finally pausing the game after a non stop two hours of game play. “Evie, he’s a jerk.” Carlos stole a glance at Jay. 

“No, I agree. E, Chad’s one of my best friends, but-” How did he say this nicely? “He’s an ass.” 

Evie frowned, obviously disappointed by the development. “But he’s a prince!” she whined, falling back on the automon, Jay put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, uh so am I and you’re forgetting a key detail here.” 

“What?” She asked begrudgingly. Carlos and Jay looked at each other and smiled, almost as if Carlos knew just what he was about to say.

“We’re teenaged boys.” Evie groaned before sitting up, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Carlos rolled his eyes and went back to playing his game. 

After about an hour, just before Evie could bid them farewell there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Jay yelled without a second thought, Carlos and Evie looked at one another, almost panicked as the door opened to reveal their friend, Mal.

“Can I talk to you two?” she demanded, hands on her hips reminding him of his mother when she was upset with him. 

Only angrier and scarier.

Carlos shut off the game and he and Evie walked out of the room. Jay couldn’t help but catch Mal’s glare before shutting the door behind them. He was tempted to listen in but decided he didn’t need to get Carlos and Evie in trouble with their friend.

Carlos came back in after twenty minutes, alone and hanging his head slightly as he shut the door. 

“You okay, dude?” he asked, getting up from the ottoman and stepping towards Carlos. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired,” he said walking past him towards his bed. Jay frowned. 

“Where’s E?” he asked as Carlos collapsed onto his bed. 

“Homework,” he muttered as Dude took his usual place at his side. 

“What did she say to you two?” Jay finally asked, curiosity and concern getting the better of him. Carlos got quiet. “C?”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Carlos sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. “I’m gonna take a nap.” Jay didn’t protest and just let the other fall asleep. He didn’t understand why Carlos dropping in mood unnerved him so much but it did. He felt a pit in his stomach looking back at his friend before a bad idea crossed his mind. 

Unfortunately for him he didn’t have enough control to stop himself as he put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door and towards the girl’s dormitory 

_

This was a bad idea.

“What the hell-” Mal’s eyes widened a bit seeing him in her doorway. He had obviously taken her off guard, but he quickly regained her composure, placing her hand on her hips and straightening her back clearly annoyed she had to look up at him. Jay crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Can I talk to you?” He asked, though it wasn’t really a question. Mal opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, grabbing the door. Jay stepped back so she could step out. 

“Yes?” She asked nonchalantly. She was good he had to admit but so was he. 

“What did you say to C and E earlier?” He said. Mal’s brows furrowed.

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Carlos came back looking like a kicked puppy,” he said in stern tone. “He’s my roommate so yes, it is my business.” Mal rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Oh please. What do you care?” she said glaring him down. He glared right back. 

“Because he’s my friend,” he said truthfully. Mal looked at him before sighing. 

“Don’t pretend to care about us,” she said sternly. That hit him hard. He did care about Carlos and Evie, and he was surprised Mal couldn’t see that.

Jay opened his mouth to say something when a voice caught them both off guard. 

"Hey guys!" Both turned to find Ben coming towards them with a smile. "I didn't know you guys hung out?" Mal and Jay shared a look.

"We don't really.,” she said, Jay nodded in agreement. 

"Oh," Ben said obviously confused but decided against saying anything. "So what are you doing here, Jay?"

"Yeah, Jay?" Mal repeated, saying his name like it was a curse. "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before letting out a sigh. 

"Forget it,” he said turning on his heels. "See you later, Ben." Ben reached out a hand as if to stop Jay but didn't, allowing him to escape back to his room.

Carlos was thankfully still asleep so he couldn't question where'd he'd gone. With a sigh he kicked off his shoes and fell back on his bed. 

"Don't pretend to care about us."

Mal's voice echoed in Jay’s head. He wasn't pretending! Who the hell was Mal to assume he was? She didn't know him and he didn't really know her.

He knew Evie though, enough to care whether or not she dates a jerk like Chad.

He definitely cared about Carlos. 

He looked over to the other bed where Carlos remained fast asleep. He didn't completely know what had changed in the past few days, but something definitely had. 

Before he could over think anything he found his eyes became heavy, and he quickly drifted off to sleep. 

_Day Seven_

Jay came into his room after a couple of hours studying with Jane and Lonnie for history to find his roommate rather bent out of shape.

"Hey dude." He smiled when he entered, not seeing Carlos sour expression. The small dog leapt from his side to greet him. "Hey Dude." He smiled, bending down to scratch the dog's ears. "Hey C, you eat yet?" He asked tossing his bag onto his bed.

"Not hungry." Carlos muttered, not looking up from his work. Jay looked at him, confused. 

"It's almost six, man,” he pointed out, the cafeteria be closing soon. "Come on let's go grab something."

"No thanks," Carlos sighed, this time tossing a mildly annoyed look at Jay. 

"You okay?" Jay finally asked. 

"I'm just not hungry, okay?" Carlos snapped, dropping what he was doing. Jay stood there confused briefly before his brows furrowed.

"What's your deal?" he asked in a loud voice. Carlos looked at his hands then back at Jay before getting off the bed. 

"Why'd you have to go talk to Mal?" he asked.

Oh shit. Jay didn't know why he thought Mal wouldn't tell Carlos, obviously she would. 

He knew that was a bad idea.

"C, I just...I was-"

"What? It wasn't your problem or your business." The words were getting caught in Jay’s throat. He was starting to feel bad. 

"I was just trying to help,” he choked out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Carlos looked at him briefly before letting out a loud sigh.

"Look. I appreciate it but...if you could not go after one of my only two friends that be great." Jay didn't know what to say so he simply nodded before choking out, "I'm sorry." 

An awkward silence filled the room. Jay hated when this happened, it put him on edge. After a good twenty minutes he cleared his throat getting Carlos's attention. 

"You wanna grab food?"

He asked weakly. Carlos looked at him then at the time thinking it over. 

"If we run we'll make it." 

Jay gave a soft smile at his response before they leapt from their beds and bolted for the cafeteria.


	5. Sorry

No longer will be updating this project. Thank you to everyone who read and shared their love for the story. I'm sorry


End file.
